Birthdays Call For Cake
by Purple.Chocolate.Stars
Summary: Spending Yamamoto's birthday in a locker room has never been so...sticky. 8059 Spoiler: Cake sex. Oneshot.


**ryulove + ieatgokudera MASTERPIECE **

**Say hello to the sexiest Gokudera, alright? ;D ieatgokudera over on tumblr, kiddies. Go get her! **

**So here it is, the best not-lie you're ever going to get. 8059, in a locker room and eating cake off of each other. You're welcome. **

**Spoiler: they have sexytime; and lots of it.**

**Characters do not belong to me, they're both property of Amano Akira! **

**Enjoy; reviews feed starving egos. **

Finally, at the end of the day's baseball practice, Yamamoto entered the club room. He stayed extra late because he offered to clean up the field for the first years. Wiping sweat from his brow, he pushed the change room door open. To his surprise, the entire room was empty except for the sleeping right hand man, snoozing away against the base of his locker.

Gokudera's tired eyes slowly opened when he felt someone's presence in the room. He was greeted by the idiot's figure. He rubbed his sleepy eyes, "Hey." He yawned, stretching. "Now why would you agree to clean up after practice on your birthday, when you could have spent it doing something a little more... special?" Gokudera questioned, slouching against the locker.

He blinked a few times, confused. Gokudera was right. "Oh right, I forgot it's my birthday today." Then he smiled, bigger than usual, "I'm really happy you remembered, Hayato." Taking a few steps closer, he saw a small parcel tucked away behind Gokudera's back. "Did you get me a present?"

"Really, forgetting your own birthday?" Gokudera sighed. "Birthdays are celebrated with cakes, no?" Gokudera revealed the box from behind his back, shoving it towards Yamamoto. "Happy birthday, idiot." It was a simple cake, circular with white frosting, and blue decorations. On it it said 'Happy birthday baseball-nut' in pretty blue cursive, and it was pretty cute or what Gokudera could afford.

His smile easily rivalled the sun at the moment. His eyes shined with excitement at the pastry presented to him. "Wow Gokudera, this looks awesome; just what I need after baseball practice." Taking the cake in his hands, he sat down in front of Gokudera and placed the cake down between them. "Say...did you bring any plates?"

Gokudera felt his body head up from embarrassment, but he knew his plan was falling into the right place, and he was going to do this. "Oh..." Gokudera sat on the other side of the cake. "Oops... I forgot. I guess-" Gokudera scooped up some icing with his finger, then sucked it off. "We will have to make do."

Looking down at his dirt covered hands, Yamamoto frowned, "Ah, my hands are really dirty from baseball. I'll go wash them! I'll be right back." The scent of the cake was really tempting him to just dive face first into it, but would probably piss Gokudera off. He went with the safe route and began to stand up to head to the bathroom.

"You don't have to do that!" Gokudera snagged onto Yamamoto's shirt, stopping him from moving_._

_I thought this idiot was a pervert._ Gokudera sighed to himself, "I mean... There are two of us, no?" Gokudera looked up at Yamamoto with green orbs that he tried to soften, and gave him the best tempting smile he could make. He really wasn't use to being the one to imply the sex.

"You mean you're...going to feed me?" The way Gokudera bit his lip was downright adorable, how can he say no? Sitting back down obediently, he opened his mouth, and waited for Gokudera to make his move.

Gokudera was happy that didn't take as long as he thought it would, trying to hint to the idiot that is. He scooted a little closer to him, dipping two fingers into the cake, getting mostly frosting but there was some a bit of actually cake on there too. He placed the two fingers into Yamamoto's mouth, eyes full of lust as he watched him begin to clean the fingers.

The cake really was as great as he imagined, amplified by the natural taste of Gokudera's skin. But he couldn't help, but notice something off about Gokudera. It could have been the way he leaned a little closer or how his fingers wiggled in his mouth at contact with his tongue...or he could just be imagining things. Gokudera hated doing anything like that with him, but just being with him like this; it was nice.

Knowing Yamamoto, if he actually knew Gokudera's intentions, he would have done something a little more... different by now. So obviously he didn't really get it. Sighing, Gokudera pulled the two fingers away and placed them back in the cake, scooping the frosting just like last time, but this time he placed in in his own mouth. He didn't eat it though, no, instead he cupped his hand behind Yamamoto's head, pulling the baseball player towards him, smashing their lips together.

The tired baseball player let out some sort of muffled exclamation as his mouth was invaded by the sugary sweetness of the cake icing and just the raw, lustful taste of Gokudera. He kissed back, acknowledging it, but he didn't exactly have the energy to do anything more. When the separated for air, Yamamoto smiled with a predatory glint in his eye, "You must have been really holding back to have done that. I've never seen Hayato get so worked up like this." He leaned forward and kissed a stray glob of icing on the side of the bomber's mouth. "Or is it because you planned special service for my birthday?"

"What do you think idiot?" Gokudera rolled his eyes, Yamamoto finally getting it. Gokudera's fingers scooped up more of the cake, placing them near Yamamoto's lips. "Now shut up, and eat your cake. Cake doesn't just fucking grow on trees you know."

Just as Yamamoto reached down to scoop up some cake and return the favour, he eyed his hands guiltily as they were caked with dirt and definitely not something Gokudera would want in his mouth. He took Gokudera's fingers in his mouth and reached to hold the bomber's body instead. As he licked and sucked the fingers in his mouth while his large hands roamed Gokudera's chest, occasionally pinching and teasing certain sports.

His fingers wiggled a little in Yamamoto's mouth as well as his body under the baseball player's touch. "Go ahead," Gokudera slid his body closer to Yamamoto. "Take it off; it's getting in the way, yeah?" The bomber was referring to his shirt, as the fabric was getting in the way of the real pleasure Gokudera could be feeling. "Think of it like... opening a second present."

He blinked rapidly to reassure himself that this in fact wasn't a dream and that Gokudera was really here, and really insisting that they took their clothes off and touch each other. Almost like a mindless zombie, his large hands found their up Gokudera's shirt, his heated touch leaving a trail of burning passion over the bomber's smooth, pale skin.

Gokudera shivered under Yamamoto's touch from the lust it that washed over his body and the draft his skin was exposed to. Once his shirt was successfully off his body and ignored somewhere on the floor, Gokudera's lips crashed onto Yamamoto's, nipping at his top lip.

Gripping Gokudera's hips harshly, he grinded their crotches against each other creating the delicious friction that they both immensely craved. Their prominent arousals rubbed each other, seeking skin to skin contact through the cloth of their pants. For the seconds they would separate for air, the sight of Gokudera's arching, desperate body turned him on even further. Yamamoto completely forgot that they were even in the locker room. It didn't matter because wherever they were; Yamamoto was determined to make Gokudera _feel_.

Gokudera's body reacted to the movement with light shudders and low moans. Gokudera pressed his lips to Yamamoto's, massaging them against his, as his hand blindly felt for the cake box. Once he felt creamy frosting, he scooped some out as his lips focused on Yamamoto's. He ran the cake coated fingers along his neck, and down his chest, giving Yamamoto a lustful look

The cold frosting tingled against his hot skin, causing Yamamoto to shiver suddenly, gasping for air. His long reach managed to drag the entire box over more conveniently. He too took the opportunity to smear the frosting over Gokudera's chest, focusing on his nipples.

Gokudera's breath hitched when the cake smeared on his skin as he bit his lip. He dragged his tongue against Yamamoto's neck, collecting the frosting he placed on there, and purposely nipped at some parts of his skin. He let out a low groan as his nipples began to harden under Yamamoto's touch, and a curse slipped past his lips.

With sticky hands, Yamamoto battled with the buttons and belts of Gokudera's pants, urgently insisting that they remove themselves from the situation that instant. He released a series of low moans of Gokudera's name that echoed through the room drenched with the vivid orange of the setting sun, surrounding them.

With Gokudera's help, the bomber was soon completely naked, straddling his hips against the locker in an unlocked change room, but...they were alone. And Yamamoto could barely realize anything else happening while Gokudera licked and sucked at the skin of his neck and chest so eagerly. But Gokudera's cream smeared chest too, looked absolutely delectable. Distracting the bomber with stroking his now leaking arousal, Yamamoto took the chance to practically devour Gokudera's left nipple, sucking and licking the frosting off until it was completely clean.

A hitched gasp vibrated Gokudera's throat, as Yamamoto's hand started stroking him, and his fingers clenched onto Yamamoto's hair, which he has always loved because it was the perfect length to tug at, as he started to enjoy the frosting that was on his chest. "Ahh... Yes..." Gokudera moaned while grinding his teeth together.

He repeated the same actions to the other, hands trailing his smooth body as if mapping out for his memory later. Once Yamamoto finished with Gokudera's nipples, his hands re-scooped a large dollop of cake and trailed down bath his stomach, and straight to the tip of his penis, rubbing it all over with the creamy substance.

Gokudera's off pitched breath was echoing in the empty room, his half lidded eyes eyeing Takeshi as he placed the cake where he pleased. Gokudera couldn't help but feel how this was more of a present for himself then Yamamoto. "Do... Do you want me to..." He ran his hand up Yamamoto's thigh, to the middle of his pants.

Yamamoto stared in shock, his hands frozen. He couldn't _really_ be offering to do that, could he? Instead, his hand trailed further back and teased the tight opening in Gokudera's backside, smearing the entrance with cake as well. "It's fine, I don't mind."

Knowing how much Takeshi enjoyed spoiling him, Gokudera slightly nodded his head. He tried to relax when Yamamoto's finger started touching his opening, biting his lip. His hips pushed against the finger, his erection also throbbing for some attention as he grinded it into Yamamoto's hand.

The way Gokudera's hips moved so fluidly against him really got him excited. He seemed so willing today, which was strange, but he had to admit, it was nice. "Say...since it's my birthday and all, would it be okay if you...uh, fingered yourself for me?" Yamamoto's face flushed crimson. He actually braced himself instinctively, waiting for a response.

Gokudera felt the blush spread throughout his face, and he swallowed. He wanted to watch Gokudera masturbate? Well, that certainly not odd coming from the idiot, but... Gokudera nodded his head a little shy, and he brought his own fingers up to him mouth, sucking on them until they were coated with his own saliva. He dragged the fingers slowly down his chest, down his thighs then around to his back side, where he felt his entrance. He closed his eyes when his fingers began to move him side of him, breath hitching when he began to stretch himself out.

Biting his lip, he reached forward and teased Gokudera's front side, rubbing and squeezing while he watched the bomber's delicate looking fingers slide in and out of him, his saliva beginning to mingle with the dripping cake and frosting. Their heavy panting filled the space around them with a sort of lustful fog that distracted them from anything else happening. Their focuses were solely on each other.

Gokudera's moans became louder as his own fingers dug deeper into himself and is erection was being squeezed by Yamamoto. He placed the hand that wasn't busy inside of him on Yamamoto's shoulder, as a way to keep himself up as his body began to tremble. Gokudera called out the rain guardian's name in the moans, bucking into Yamamoto's hand.

Yamamoto's own member twitched wildly at the sound of his name falling from such lustful, needy lips. Pulling Gokudera forward, their lips collided in a wild, passionate dance of wet, sloppy kisses. The fact that Yamamoto even still had clothes on really bothered him and while Gokudera was looking hot as fuck, he really needed to get his pants off.

"T-takeshi..." Gokudera said against Yamamoto's lips, nipping at his bottom one. He removed his fingers from his entrance. "I'm ready..." His fingers went for Yamamoto's pants, hooking on the elastic and bring them down in on tug. He hooked a leg around Yamamoto's hip, and slung his arms around Yamamoto's neck.

Yamamoto cursed under his breath. It's been a while since they last did it so they would usually need lots of lube or else it would hurt like a bitch afterwards. "Hey...do you have any lube Gokudera? I think we might need some for...me." The pressure around his hardness releasing was a very good change of pace.

As Gokudera planned to go this far with Yamamoto, he came prepared. He searched through his bag, pulling out the bottle. Snapping the cap open, Gokudera placed some on his hand. Tossing it to the side, Gokudera wrapped his lubricated fingers around Yamamoto's erection, sliding his hand up and down the base of his cock.

A wild jolt of pleasure shot through his body at the touch. The fingers that were just inside Gokudera's body were now gliding over his exposed, aroused penis and occasionally squeezing intensifying the feeling. Groaning loudly from the suppressed pressure coiling inside of him, he held Gokudera by the hips and pulled him close, "Here, we-we'll go slowly."

"Y-yeah..." Gokudera nodded, hooking a leg around Yamamoto. Gokudera wrapped his arms around Yamamoto's neck, resting his back against the cold locker. With Yamamoto's help, he positioned himself on Yamamoto's erection, letting himself slowly slide onto it.

Yamamoto threw his head back from the overwhelming pleasure of Gokudera's body. Instinctively reaching for the floor for support, his hand landed in the warmer mess of frosting and cake beside him, messily coating his fingers and hand.

Gokudera held back a grunt, as his body adjusted to Takeshi inside of him. He let out a shaky breath, and straightened himself up, and he started to slowly move himself. He felt his member twitch from the feeling of Yamamoto inside him, and as he began to speed up he began to stroke himself, biting his lip as he did.

Hand coated in cake, Yamamoto reached between them, stroking Gokudera's aching cock; smothering it in sticky icing that melted over his hot skin and mixing together with the pre-cum leaking hotly from its tip, down to the base where it would drip onto Yamamoto's body. The baseball played watched attentively as pangs of pleasure flickered across Gokudera's face; his brows furrowing together in a futile attempt to hold back the delicious noises that spilled past his lips. The combination of "Oh fuck," "Takeshi-!" and a whole slew of pleasure induced colourful language egged Yamamoto on, thrusting upward to meet Gokudera half way.

A few more thrusts and-oh shit he found it- fuck. Gokudera gasped when Yamamoto found that perfect spot, digging his nails into his shoulder blades as he almost screamed Yamamoto's name.

"Yama...akeshi..." Two different names spilled out as Gokudera moved himself faster.

"Mm...do you like it when I touch you in there?" His voice was reduced to a sultry, animalistic purr against Gokudera's neck. Sticking his tongue out playfully; he licked upward over Gokudera's Adam's apple, inhaling his smoky scent and nipping his jawline then licking it once more.

"F-fuck... Yes..." Gokudera panted, hands tugging at Yamamoto's hair as he picked up his speed. He practically saw stars when Yamamoto hit that spot again, and cried out foreign language curse that Gokudera himself didn't even knew he knew as he came without warning.

Gokudera's internal muscles moving against Yamamoto's own hardness wildly at their own accord with the combination of Gokudera's sweet voice crying out with no restraint was really doing its toll on Yamamoto. "Haya...Hayato, shit; I'm going to cum soon. You're _too sexy_." His hands continued rubbing every nook and cranny of Gokudera's body he had access too, earning cute mewls and cries when his heated hands probed a certain muscle or area on his torso or lower back.

With the after feeling of the orgasm, Gokudera's breath came out short and hard as Yamamoto continued to pound into him, enjoying the feeling of Yamamoto's hands exploring his body. He gritted his teeth trying to hold off another hard on by sinking his teeth into the side of Yamamoto's neck, knowing it might've left a mark.

The bite itself was enough to send Yamamoto over the edge, shooting into Gokudera's body intensely. His hands held his partner's hips tightly in place as he filled Gokudera's insides, yowling from the pleasure and seeing stars and the explosions that Gokudera used to use on him all the time.

Gokudera flinched as Yamamoto shot inside of him, and he lifted his head from Yamamoto's neck, staring at the bite mark imprinted on the skin. Breathe still a little off, Gokudera's half lidded eyes traveled up Yamamoto's neck to the honey hues the baseball player had for eyes. With a shaky hand, Gokudera trailed his fingers up Yamamoto's chest to his lips, brushing them lightly with his thumb, "Happy birthday Takeshi." Gokudera said, almost in a whisper as he felt worn out.

His groan was soft, but loud enough for Gokudera to hear. "I love you...so much." Wrapping his arms around Gokudera's lower back, he pulled the half-sleep bomber against him so that he could rest his chin against Gokudera's shoulder. "You're just amazing- perfect; I don't know how I deserve somebody so wonderful." With a fumbled, disoriented thought process, Yamamoto continued to shower Gokudera in loving compliments as he felt his face heat up against his own shoulder and neck. "You're the best thing that could have ever happened to me."

"S-saying such things..." Gokudera buried his red face into the rain guardian's neck. He wanted to protest saying how Yamamoto could do so much better then Gokudera himself, but that would lead to arguing and more compliments and a redder Gokudera, and he was just too tired to go through all of that. "I-I'm..." Gokudera swallowed. "Pretty lucky too... " _Gah, the idiot making him say such stupid things_

Tilting Gokudera's chin upwards, they met in a soft kiss, glowing in the evening rays and sound of incoming footsteps. Yamamoto scrambled for collect any clothes within arm's reach, but suddenly realized that he was still _inside_ Gokudera.

Crap! Gokudera was silent as he panicked knowing he had to get off Yamamoto quick. He cupped a hand over Yamamoto's mouth, not wanting any noises to escape as he moved himself off of Takeshi, having to bite his own lip as well in the process.

His moan was muffled by Gokudera's strong hand, but the way his hands tightened into fists and his brows creasing together from the pressure were sure signs of the pleasure he felt from the familiar friction.

Quickly Gokudera scurried for his pants as Yamamoto's buttoned his, but as he was zipping up his jeans he stopped, face washed over with annoyance as 'Hahi!' echoed throughout the room. "Haru..." Gokudera mumbled when the bubbly brunette came into their sights. "Happy Birth- Oh," She looked at both Yamamoto and Gokudera, then her lips formed into a smirk. "Sorry, am I interrupting?"

She didn't look sorry at all. Haru was one of the few people who knew about their relationship, and she was always too close for comfort when it came to knowing about what they both… like to do.

Straightening out his school shirt hastily, Yamamoto grabbed his equipment off the floor and linked arms with Gokudera, moving for the exit, "No, we were just leaving actually! Thanks, but I- we need to get home." Narrowly avoiding the onslaught of questions that were sure to come seconds later, Yamamoto dragged Gokudera as gently as he could away from the scene until they stood at the entrance of Gokudera's apartment complex. Smiling sheepishly, Yamamoto reached down between them and took Gokudera's hands into his. "I'm really sorry that happened Hayato." He laughed his carefree laugh again, scratched the back of his head, "I actually thought the door was locked, you know." He continued to stare into Gokudera's emerald irises, "…I love you so much."

Gokudera opened his mouth ready to give Takeshi an earful about double checking things, and how much shit they could've been in if that person wasn't Haru, but then he closed him mouth when he made eye contact with the idiot, and turned his head away with a blush. "Don't just... say things so randomly." Gokudera mumbled as he searched through his keys.

Chucking lightly, Yamamoto leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Gokudera's waist once more, "Hey, I was going to head home, but...I don't want to leave you yet." He could feel Gokudera's heat beat thumping loudly in his chest through his thin, wrinkled shirt.

Gokudera's cheeks flushed, and he still didn't make eye contact with the baseball player. "Hn, you are still dirty, do home and take a shower." Gokudera wouldn't mind spending more time with Yamamoto, as they hadn't had much time together lately, but that is not something Gokudera was just going to say. "Besides, what is there to do at my house that you can't do at yours?"

"Well an obvious on is that you aren't there! And I can always use your shower right, since we're here." He took the chance to lean forward a bit and nip at the shell of Gokudera's ear whispering hotly, "Or we can shower together if you'd like..."

It did take some convincing, but Gokudera did end up letting Yamamoto into his home, and Yamamoto did end up using his shower, and naturally Gokudera did end up saving some water, but it was because it was the idiot's birthday and he felt bad for the horny idiot and definitely not because Gokudera wanted to or—

"Takeshi… t-there…again; harder…!"


End file.
